Question: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{3t + 8}{5t + 4} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5t + 4$ $ -(3t + 8) = \dfrac{5t + 4}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ -2(3t + 8) = 5t + 4 $ $-6t - 16 = 5t + 4$ $-16 = 11t + 4$ $-20 = 11t$ $11t = -20$ $t = -\dfrac{20}{11}$